


The Last Dance

by orphan_account



Series: Yours, Mine and Ours [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason wanted to give him a surprise but he never managed to do it. now that Dick's back, could Jason be able to fulfill the surprise that he always dreamed of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> this happened the day after chapter 2 in the first segment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be guided that their ages change as the story progresses:  
> 1st part- Dick: 11 Jason: 8  
> 2nd- Dick: 15 Jason: 12  
> 3rd- Dick: 18 Jason: 15  
> Last part until the end is the present

Jason Todd was around 8 years old when he noticed that there were moving trucks beside their house. Peeking through the fence, he saw a young boy around his age, if not older, doing some awesome cartwheels and somersaults on the lawn (effortlessly). The other boy noticed Jason’s stare and wanted to approach him but Jason hid behind the fence.

“Don’t be afraid! I’m not angry.” He said.

Jason’s debating whether or not he should talk to the new kid, looking through the small cracks of the fence, he saw the boy standing there looking at him—he had the darkest hair, bluest eyes and looked harmless (friendly), he noted.

“Ummm… I just moved here with my parents and I don’t know anyone here. D-do you want to-to be friends with me?” the boy asked with a hint of nervousness.

Jumping over the fence, Jason took the other by surprise as he appeared right in front of him, nonetheless the boy stood still. “My name’s Richard. Richard Grayson but you can call me Dick for short.” He introduced himself and reached out his hand offering Jason a handshake.

“Nice to meet you, Dick. The name’s Jason Todd.” He replied and accepted Dick’s handshake. “I like what you did back there.” He added.

“Re-really?”

“Yeah and that’s was awesome!”

“It was a bit off and too rigid, wait ‘till you see how my parents does it.”

“It doesn’t matter! Would you mind teaching me? I mean if you’re cool with it.” Jason added the last part so that he won’t sound too excited but he truly wanted to do those tricks himself.

“Sure!”

\---

Few years had passed and their friendship have been growing stronger and stronger each day. 

“Keep your arms steady!” Dick demanded with a burrowed face seeing that Jason’s posture is getting shaky. Jason’s currently doing a handstand and his hands were starting to wobble. “Come on Jay! You can do it.” he cheered but as soon as Jason planned to move his hand, he slipped.

“Give me a break Dickie! I just got my arm cast removed.” Jason complained whilst rubbing his newly recovered arm to make his point clear.

“You say that but—“Dick was cut off when his mother arrived along with a tray of snacks, “Wow, you boys seemed to be busy lately.” She commented with a sweet smile on her face.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Grayson.” Jason greeted before eating his share of snacks. “Dick here has been nagging me nonstop.”

“Hey!” Dick called him off. “It wasn’t my fault that you kept on pestering me to teach you new tricks just because your arm doesn’t hurt ‘anymore’.” Dick made an air quote in the last word to make his argument more valid.

“Come now my little robin. Be kind to little Jason here. After all you were responsible for breaking his arm.” Mrs. Grayson joked and ruffled her son’s hair.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Dick protested—his voice shrill. “I didn’t know that he followed me all over the tree top!” Dick pouted knowing that his mother and Jason were looking at him as if his face looked funny—which was true by the way, his face was too contorted to know what kind of expression he was showing. His mother hugged him so that he will stop pouting and smothered him with kisses. As much as Jason wanted to stay and enjoy their company, he heard his dad shouting, “where’s that little shit?!”

Sighing, Jason looked at his house as the light lit up. “Guess that my cue to leave. See you tomorrow!”

“After school?” Dick asked.

“After school.” Jason answered.

“Wait, you two have been training every day after school?” Jason heard Mrs. Grayson asking Dick. Just as he was going to jump on the fence, he heard Mrs. Grayson saying, “Jason, you’re always welcome to stay here, anytime you want.”  He replied with a nod knowing what she meant by it and jumped over the fence.

The next day after class, Jason immediately came to Dick’s house for practice, he been doing this ever since they’ve met, that it already became a habit to him. Going to Dick’s place after school was his favorite past time, after all there was nothing else to do. Training with Dick was fun, even sometimes his parents would teach him different stunts whenever Dick was too busy with his school work. Even if they didn’t do training, they would just play and talk about things that goes in their mind. Sometimes they would just lay on the patio or on the grass at the backyard and sleep or simply enjoying the weather (and each other’s company)—that’s what they were doing currently.

The two boys are lying their bodies on the soft green grass and staring blankly at the clouded sun. There was silence between them but Jason liked it (since it’s rare for him to experience a silent Dick Grayson).

“Did anything happened to you last night?” Dick broke the silent air, Jason groaned knowing that the silent part was over (well he at least he enjoyed the moment until the very end) and more importantly, Dick wanted to talk about last night. His eyes were full of concern as he shifted his head to meet Jason’s gaze.

Everyone in the neighborhood knows that the Todds are dysfunctional as a family but no one bated an eye since there were no evidence of physical abuse only loud screams and bashes (although everyone’s one phone call away when their situation will get out of hand)—in which Jason was grateful for but the Graysons still wanted to report his father to the authorities. Jason begged and pleaded with them that they shouldn’t because things will probably get worse, not only for his family but theirs as well.

“Come on Dick. You know that I don’t want to talk about it.” Jason gave him an exhausted look.

“Something did happened!”

”No! I-it’s just the usual you know? The verbal abuse and extortion from my mom for his gambling addiction other than that, nothing happened.” Just saying those words, made his heart clenched. Jason knew that Dick is only looking out for him but truth be told, he doesn’t want to talk about last night. He just wanted to forget about it and to enjoy the moment he’s sharing with Dick and move on.

Dick sighed, moving his head back to the sky and said, “I wish that you and your mom could leave your dad. You two deserved better.”

“Yeah me too. But he’s family too, so what can I do about it? Maybe in the future. When I become my own man, I’ll own a huge business and take my mom away from my pathetic father” he _really_ doesn’t want to talk about this, so he changed the topic. “So how’s school?”

“Meh, the usual.” Jason looked at him as if Dick was hiding something from him. He opened his mouth and asked, “is it true that you’ll be moving out to Gotham after graduation? Because I heard Mrs. Thompkins talking about it on my way back.”

“Ohh, yeah… about that.” Dick’s expression turned grim. “Actually little wing, I still don’t know. I mean _that_ was the original plan. You know, after that near death experience my parents experienced. They wanted to spend more time with me, to settle down and for me to have a normal life.” he paused. “But I kinda love it here, I love how Gotham is starting to gain reputation because of it’s rising stars and I like how I managed to have new friends and you—I don’t want to leave you here, after all you’re my best friend. But I also love the circus, they’re my first home, it where I grew up and I want to make my parents happy—to repay them for everything that they’ve given me.”

Jason’s not the type to comfort anyone nor to show any empathy towards others but he cared about Dick and knew that his best friend was experiencing some serious dilemma right now. He took a moment to think before he started to move his hand near Dick’s and held it close. “Don’t worry about me, just think about what you want. And besides, there’s still a lot of time for you to think about those kinds of stuffs, right? After all we’re still kids”

“I guess you’re right.” With a weak smile, Dick agreed and lightly squeezed Jason’s hand. Their hands were always holding each other, sometimes, they don’t even realize that they holding hands already but not one of them bothered questioning about it since it felt right, it was like their hands meant to be connected with each other.

\---

Jason was now 15 years old and a freshman at Gotham High, he was walking back home, when his best friend for 7 years popped up behind him, “Jaybird! Why didn’t you tell me that your school will have a dance next week?!” Jason almost dropped his phone from Dick’s sudden surprise, internally composing himself, he replied “Nah, it’s just some fund raising event or something. The details I heard was something about formal attire only? I didn’t really paid much attention during the whole announcement.”

“You shouldn’t take those kinds of events lightly! You’re lucky that your school has events like that.” Dick tries to fish Jason’s attention away from his phone and onto him by shaking his shoulders. Jason peers at him with curious look and asked, “So you’re saying that Gotham academy has no sort events like that?”

“Nope, none. Nothing, absolutely zero.” Dick spoke more words corresponding to none that Jason doesn’t even care to continue listening.

“Really?”

“Yeah. All we do is attend class, take tests, attend symposiums, join contests and that’s it! We can’t even have a field trip because according to our teachers it ‘too dangerous’ and ‘too expensive’ or maybe we’ll get lost or be in an accident. Seriously, what does the school thinks of us anyway? I mean, I love to study and all but come on! We need some action here.”

“Yeah, says the guys who won the tristate gymnastics competition last week.” Jason scoffed while rolling his eyes.

“That’s different!” Dick protested. “I want to have fun with my friends, do some stupid stuff that I _might_ regret when I grow old and other things you know?”

“Yeah… that’s your problem. Not mine, I actually like the solidarity I have.”

“Oh come on Jay!” Dick groaned as he continue to persuade Jason to go to the dance. “You should enjoy your high school years! They say that it’s the most memorable part of your teenage life, so don’t just go and say that you won’t attend the dance….” He paused for a few seconds and like a light bulb appearing on his head, Dick opened his mouth again, “Or is it because you don’t know how to dance that’s why you don’t want to go?

“Wah?! I told you I—“ Jason was surprised at Dick’s baseless assumption but he really just don’t want to go at a stupid dance. He’s pretty sure that there are other events like that in the future (it’s not like he’s going to go on any of them anyway). He couldn’t help but fathom Dick’s obsession with the whole dance fiasco. With his mind deep in thought, he just felt Dick’s hand, holding on to him as Dick drags him to their backyard. “Dick I reall shou—‘

Before he could even protest any further, Dick placed Jason’s right hand on his waist. “Don’t move your hand any lower or else your date will think of you as a creep.” He then took Jason’s other hand onto his right hand and lifted it a little bit.

“Dick, do you even know how to dance?” Jason asked as he can’t believe that he’s holding onto Dick’s waist (he’s gotta say it’s slim but firm).

“Jason.” He called out as if his friend insulted him. “My parents are performers, there’s nothing they can’t do that they didn’t teach me. And besides, I’m just going to teach you some basic steps of waltz since you assume that it’s a formal dance. I’ll take the female role while you take the lead. Don’t worry, I’ll guide you into it.” Dick said and with one step, he started to move, Jason not knowing where to focus, on his hands, on his feet or on his head? He was confused that after a few minutes he already stepped on Dick’s feet far too many times.

It didn’t end there. They continued on practicing every day after school instead of their usual activities. And within 3 days’ worth of practice, Jason was able to master (or at least not to step on his partner’s foot) the basic steps of waltz.

As they were practicing with the accompaniment of music, Dick popped the question, “Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Huh? What are you talking about?”

“You know, the girl that you’ll bring in the dance. Who is she?” with a snort Jason replied, “I don’t think anyone would want to come with me on the dance. Dick, I’m a loser in there! No one likes me.”

“That’s nonsense! I’m sure that some likes you, you’ve just got to be brave to ask someone out.”

“Dick, I understand the gesture but people at my school are not as civilized as your friends in Gotham Academy.” Dick doesn’t even try to reason with Jason anymore and just sighed. Continuing with their dance practice, Dick couldn’t help but hope that his best friend could find someone to go to the dance with.

When the day of the dance came…

“This sucks!” Jason hissed as he drink his 8th punch. The dance started an hour ago and some of his schoolmates were already wasted while some were getting lucky somewhere in the dark corner. He had been waiting for his date to arrive, he even wore a stupid suit that he didn’t like just to go to this dance. “Of course she won’t come. Who are you even kidding anyway?” Jason told himself and decided to leave before he embarrassed himself more. To his surprise, Dick made an appearance at their school.

“..Jay…” he called as he catches his breath—it appears that he’s been running. “Wait, don’t tell me that you’ve ran all the way here?!” Jason asked, his current disappointed face slowly transformed into a face full of anticipation—full of excitement. He didn’t expect Dick to appear, he _really_ didn’t—well…maybe in his dreams, but not in real life!

“Nah, just a couple of blocks. No need to worry.” He said after gaining his breathe and took Jason’s hand, dragging him to the dance floor. “I heard from one of my friends about your date.” He had an apologetic look on his face. Great… he feels guilty about what he did.  “Apparently she replaced you with some jock from our school. I’m so sorry Jay.”

Jason doesn’t know whether or not he should be happy, that he was able to dance with Dick or to be sad that Dick felt guilty for putting him in a situation like this. In best, he just kept his neutral look, placed his hand on Dick’s waist—like they’ve practiced and mumbled, “It doesn’t matter now that you’re here.”

“Did you say something Jay?” Dick’s asked as if he was expecting Jason to be angry at him. The song ended, some students went to sit down while others continued to dance. As the next song starts to play, Jason smiled and replied, “It’s nothing.” _Shit_ , he’s nervous. Why? It’s not like, it’s a dance competition, and there were a lot of people dancing around them. There’s no way anyone will make fun of him if he screws up, the worst case that could happened is that he’ll step on Dick’s feet and that’s all! His hands were starting to turn cold and sweat, _shitshitshit_ it’s getting worse. He could feel the nervousness going through his veins, his body won’t move, shit! He froze. The music is already starting. What should he do?

With a gently squeeze at his hand, Dick looks at him and gives him an assuring smile. “Don’t worry about anything, okay?”

“Yeah, I know.” with deep breath and a weak smile, Jason reassured himself that everything will be alright as they started to dance. Jason was being stiff and tense (he looked like he was dancing ‘the robot’), but seeing how Dick moved, so graceful and elegant, that Jason’s nervousness is starting to melt away as he followed Dick’s movement. Damn! He was supposed to take the lead, so why is he the one who’s following? They danced like nothing happened. Moving ever so slowly, Jason intently observed at the way their hands tightly holding each other, bodies being together (so close) and eyes locking on to each other’s gaze. As the music ends, the two ended up staying, just standing there, in the dance floor with eyes (still) staring at each other, lingering like they wanted more their face—getting closer and closer until—

“You’re really growing, huh?” Dick said with a small laugh.

“Of course I am, I’m still growing you know.” Jason retorted, trying to hide his disappointment that they didn’t kiss.

“Yeah, you’re almost as tall as me now. It will be weird if you’ll continue to grow any taller.” Dick complained, slowly getting away from Jason’s grasp.

“Well, if I do grow taller, then it’s not my fault. I just happened to be lucky.” With a smug look on his face, Jason followed Dick to the food aisle to grab something to eat and spent the rest of the night talking and enjoying each other’s company.

\---

“And that’s it.” Jason concludes his story. He’s at his currently in repair bar along with Tim, who was listening to his story with full attention. Jason grabs his glass of beer and drinks, “I thought that after the dance, things would get better. I thought that Dick might realize that I have fallen in love with him and reciprocate my feelings but I was wrong. Nothing close happened to me—to us after that. I wasn’t able to hang out with him anymore ever since I entered high school because I had a part time job at a local store downhill. I found out through his friends that he had been grounded for a few weeks for missing curfew and leaving without asking permission from his parents.” He lets out a small laugh. “And to think that Mr. and Mrs. Grayson are the type of parents that would usually go with anything but very strict when it comes to discipline. Did you know that I used to call Dick golden boy or goldie because of his attitude and behavior?”

Tim laughs along with him, “yeah… I heard that they **_were_ ** good people.”

With a small (awkward) silence filling the room, Jason decides to continue on his story, “Anyway, it’s not like I noticed Dick being grounded because after a few days. I was called out from school that my mom collapsed at work. She had a stroke, I don’t blame her though. She raised me alone and worked three jobs a day just so I could go to school and give my lousy pop money for gambling. And of course as a responsible son, I took care of her until she fully recovered. I was worried that my pop might show up and dragged mom back to work but lucky for us, he’s been missing for weeks, heck even now, I still haven’t seen him. Maybe he left Gotham or maybe he died, who knows, it’s not like I cared anyway—“

He stops as he notices Tim giving him a sad look, “come on Replacement. It’s not like I care anyway. So going back to my story, after my mom’s recovery. There I realized that the Graysons were nowhere to be seen. Worried, I looked through the windows of their house and saw the place was completely deserted. And it hit me. They already left for Haly’s circus. I wanted to scream right there and now. I cursed at myself, at life, that why couldn’t just things go in my way even once? I may be exaggerating it but that’s how I felt back then. I knew that Dick tried to call or text me about leaving but I sold my phone along with other things just so I could pay for my mom’s medication and hospital bills. But I underestimated Dick, when I went to my room, I saw a photo posted in front of my door. When I looked at it, it was a photo of the two of us during the dance. Looking at the back of it, I saw a tiny note saying:

_Dear Little Wing,_

_Thank you for everything that you’ve given me. You’re my first friend in Gotham and I’ll never forget you. Stay healthy and strong. I promise that I will go back and visit you someday._

_-Love Dick :)_

I always thought that Dick resented me for not telling him where I’ve been or why I didn’t respond to texts and calls but I’m surprise that he left me a photo and to be honest I still keep it with me, it helped me when I was going through some hard times in my life.” with a smile he takes the photo out from his wallet and looks at it for a few second. “I felt more disappointment rather than frustration. And you know why?”

“Why?”

“That’s because I was planning to confess to him.”

Tim’s eyes widen and jaw hang open when he hear Jason speak. “So you’re saying that you were planning to tell him what you felt before he left!?”

“Yeah, I wanted to have a last dance with him.” he takes another chug from his beer before continuing. “I saw this beautiful garden once and wanted to rent it for the night. Decorated it a bit and invite Dick to dance with me. After that I will say to him what I really felt and if he rejects me then, that doesn’t matter. At least then, I have closure and it won’t be awkward between us since he’ll be leaving soon.” He explains, the look in his eyes makes Tim in awe mainly because Jason looked like a love struck teen. “I actually had enough money for it, heck, I even worked double shifts just so I could get extra. But after what happened to my mom, I…..” He looks at Tim.

“I understand.” thinking what to say next he opens his mouth and asks, “Can I see the picture?” Jason hands it to him and he immediately examines the phot. “You two looked happy here.”

“Of course we were, it was the first dance the two of us ever attended in high school.”

“No, I mean. I’ve seen Dick in a lot of pictures but none of them had this kind of smile. He really looks happy here and the only time I saw him have this almost the same smile was when he and Bruce first dated.”

With a quizzical look, Jason asks, “what are you trying to say Replacement?”

“Think of it this way, you’ve been in love with this guy since you were a teenager and even when you two haven’t seen each other for years, you still love him. More than before, right?” Jason nods in response. “See? This is not some infatuation or crush or puppy love. This is real love and you sir, need to man up and confess to Dick before someone else will.”

Jason gives him a pained look and says, “It’s not that easy what if he’ll reject me? Who knows maybe he still loves your dad.”

With a sigh Tim places his hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Instead of focusing on ‘maybe Dick will reject me’, why don’t you think about him accepting you? The way I see you two interact in the penthouse yesterday says it all. He loves you too Jason.”

“Of course he does, he loves everybody.”

“No I mean, don’t tell Dick I told you this but…” he leans in to Jason’s ear and whispers something.

After whispering Tim resumes to his spot and drinks the glass of cranberry juice Jason offered him earlier. With a reluctant look, Jason asks, “No kidding?”

“Yep.” He confirms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:  
> “So, since Bruce is your dad, wouldn’t that make Dick your dad too? Rather than your big brother?”  
> “Aghhh…. Don’t make me think stuff like that.”  
> “Hey, what are you doing?”  
> “Grabbing a drink.”  
> “No you can’t! You’re underage.”  
> “The hell I am!”


End file.
